


A Christmas Cocoa

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Advent Ficlets 2018 [17]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Advent Ficlet Challenge 2018, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 16:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: For the Advent Ficlet Challenge Day 17: Warm and CozyA glass of cocoa has always made Riza's rainy days a little warmer.





	A Christmas Cocoa

Riza was bundled up on the couch, a mug of cocoa cradled in her hands. It was filled to the brim with marshmallows and whipped cream, and she raised it slowly to her lips to drink. One of her soft blankets was wrapped comfortingly around her shoulders.

Outside, heavy rain pelted the window. It was the closest they ever got to snow here in the South. It rarely got cold at all here, and the rain was a welcome change to days and days of clear skies.

“How’re you doing, Riza?” her mother murmured, coming to sit next her on the couch.

“It’s rainy. I like it.”

“And how’s your cocoa?”

“Yummy.” Riza could feel her eyes drooping. It had been a very lazy day, with school out for the end-of-year festivities. The rain keeping her inside hadn’t helped matters at all, and she was barely keeping herself awake with the cocoa.

“You look tired, dearheart. It’s getting late. Do you want to go to bed?”

Riza shook her head. “M not sleepy, mama…” Her sentence ended with a yawn.

“Alright. Let’s finish your drink, and then we’ll get you in bed, okay?”

“But ‘m not sleepy!”

“I know darling. But it’s getting late. Drink your cocoa and then we’ll go put on our jammies, yeah?”

Riza frowned, but then yawned again. She could barely keep her eyes open as it was. She raised the mug to her lips again, swallowing a few more mouthfuls. It was so warm and rich, and the soothing sound of the rain was making it hard for her to stay awake.

“Alright. We can have cocoa again tomorrow. Let’s go to bed now, okay, Riza?”

She let her mother move the mug to a side table, and then slowly slid from her seat on the couch. She took her mother’s hand, the other holding her blanket tight around her shoulders, and walked up the stairs. She could barely even put on her pajamas, simply climbing into bed in the clothes she had worn that day. Normally, her mother would put up more of a fuss, but today was special. Riza drifted off, the warmth of her happiness enveloping her.

***

The soft patter of Christmas rain soothed Riza as she stirred the chocolate powder into the hot water. She tipped the milk bottle into the cup to cool the water ever-so-slightly, and then topped it with a few little marshmallows. She had the house to herself for a weekend, her father having gone away to a conference. Riza was old enough to take care of herself now, and so she was enjoying the time alone.

She leaned against the counter and watched the rain pelt the window panes. She could see the curls of steam coming off her cup, and she smiled softly. It was nice to pretend that she was on her own, at least for a few days.

Her cocoa was delicious, just the way her mother used to make. It was a nice change to her usual life, the one ruled by her father’s whims. She liked feeling like an adult. And perhaps later, she would call up her father’s former student. Roy was a kind boy who respected her. He’d make good company during these rainy days.

***

“Roy? I’m making cocoa! Do you want any?” Riza called from the kitchen. She had already put the kettle on to boil. Outside, the gentle patter of rain provided a soothing background as Riza grabbed several mugs. Ellie and Tim were more than excited for cocoa. Riza always made it when it rained, and it tended to rain more in the East than it had in the South.

“Oh! It’s raining, isn’t it?” Roy sauntered into the kitchen, reaching up and grabbing a fourth mug. “Can I help?”

“No, I’m fine. I can manage it on my own.”

“Riza, I didn’t ask if you could manage it on your own. I want to help, especially if I can make your life a little easier.”

Riza sighed softly. “Well… You could get the marshmallows from the cupboard, I guess.”

Roy grinned and quickly walked to the cupboard, opening the door and retrieving the bag of marshmallows. Riza smiled back as he set them down on the counter next to her. She was busy measuring out the chocolate powder to go in the mugs for the cocoa. It was a soothing ritual to carefully make the drink the same way her mother had taught her. When the cups were prepared, Riza turned to look at Roy.

“It’s… Nice, isn’t it? To have something we can do as a family?”

“Yes, it is. And I like that we can share our histories together.” He leaned in and kissed her gently. “You’re amazing, Riza. Thank you.”

“What are you thanking me for?”

“For being absolutely perfect.” He smiled, pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly.

Riza hummed softly. It was perfect. She could feel the warmth of love in their home. Roy kissed her forehead just as the kettle began to whistle. Riza pulled back, but didn’t quite leave his arms. After all, it was the warmest place in the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
